Archers, unlike hunters who use fire arms, do everything possible to maximize the speed and minimize the noise of their arrows. They frequently must shoot from their maximum range. Their maximum shooting range is about 70 yards. At this distance the target animal may hear any noise they make. Even if they are absolutely still and quiet the target animal may "jump the string". Elks frequently hear the arrow discharging from the bow and run away, before the arrow reaches where they were standing. There is a need for an arrow rest which is more efficient and quieter.